


Levi Hates Christmas

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Levi Hates Everything [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi hates Christmas.It's one of those holidays where people held parties and parties means:Too many people, when there is too many people, it's loud, crowded, and messy. Not to mention the cheesy gift giving. It's also Levi's birthday, that means everything will be tenth fold. Levi hated it all.But now with a virus and restrictions. For the first time, Levi will spend the 25th of December alone in his apartment.And he hated it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Series: Levi Hates Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073165
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Levi Hates Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Good day everyone and Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this little treat~
> 
> 2020 had been rough for everyone and I can't thank you guys enough for supporting me. I really appreciate it ♥
> 
> Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

"Happy Birthday Levi!"

Levi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend on video call. "It's only the 24th."

"Yeah, but I won't stop greeting you until the clock ticks to midnight," the brunette on the screen pouted.

Levi rests his chin on his hand while he listens to his boyfriend's ramblings. Levi was leaning on the kitchen counter, enjoying a cup of tea that he already finished in a quiet morning. Don't get him wrong, he loves hearing Eren's voice but a little break is not bad.

Eren was the hopeless romantic in their relationship. He's the sappy and cheesy person Levi knew. He wondered what's going on in that dork's head because Eren always finds a way to be a sap towards him. May it be a bouquet, a box of Earl Grey tea, a new mop, or a set of cleaning supplies. Whatever it is, he always surprised Levi. Every week.

"So? What's your plan?" Eren asked. His green eyes shine like his smile.

Levi looked up at his apartment. the Christmas decors were up, blame it all to Eren who started decorating during September. The books were arranged, the laundry was done and everything is clean. "Nothing," Levi shrugged. 

For the first time, on the 25th of December, Levi will be spending it alone. Eren had a business trip two weeks ago yet it kept extending, leaving the brunette no choice but the spend Christmas and Levi's birthday through video calls. His other friends were busy, like Hange and Erwin. Hange, his bat-shit-crazy best friend who's a doctor, and Erwin, a director of some advertising company, both were working double-time with the pandemic and all. 

"What?!" Eren exclaimed.

"I don't know," Levi turned towards the fridge check inside before looking down at Eren in his phone. "Maybe I'll cook spaghetti and pair it up with some red wine."

"Seriously?! No cake?!"

"Eren, I don't even like cake. You're the one who eats it. If I do order one, who will finish it?"

"Me! When I come home!"

"And when is that?"

Eren bit his lip. "I'm not sure."

"Then I won't order, it might spoil and shit."

Eren let out a long sigh and frowned at Levi. "I'm sorry, Levi. I should be there."

"Hey, chin up. It's not that I don't like your presence but I like this."

"Are you sure?"

"Eren, this will be the first time I'll celebrate my birthday quietly and peacefully. No fucking loud people crowding our apartment, no cheesy gift-giving, no mess. This perfect!"

Eren was silent on the other side, his frown deepened.

"Hey," Levi tried to mend. "You know how much I hate parties, right?"

"I know, but you seem to like those parties that I planned for you. Do you like them or I'm just assuming?" Eren pouted.

Levi sighed, running a hand over his raven hair. "Eren, I appreciate all of it but just this time, my introvert side is jumping for joy to finally spend the 25th peacefully and on my own."

"Okay," Eren finally said after a while. "But the virtual party will happen!"

"As long as the virtual party will be over before 8 in the evening."

"What?! But that's-"

"Eren, there is nothing we can do in virtual parties," Levi pressed.

"I guess you are right," Eren nodded before whining. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Levi chuckled at his boyfriend's childishness.

\----

The rest of his days were perfect, Levi was able to finish the books he was reading, played a few games, and clean. He can't believe how many things he can accomplish on a day without his boyfriend trying to drag him into their bedroom or distract him with cuddles and kisses.

The 25th of December came and Levi's not looking forward to the virtual party, nevertheless, he rolled with it. Levi grabbed himself a plate of spaghetti and a glass of wine before settling down in the living with his laptop on the coffee table.

When he entered zoom Petra and the gang was online. They were called Levi's squad in the office, some even titled them as the powerhouse of the company. 

"Levi! Happy birthday!" Petra cheered.

"Happy birthday!" Eld and Gunther greeted in unison.

"Yeah, happy birthday and whatever," Olou huffed, trying to act all cool.

Levi sighed. God, they are loud. "Hi, guys."

"Merry Christmas as well Levi!" Petra added and Levi almost cringed at the scream of a child in her background. He figured it was Petra's kid.

"Yeah," Levi smiled a little. 

Not long, Erwin joined in, and Hange. And Levi refrains from covering his ears every time Hange spoke.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS LEVI!" she screamed for the fourth time.

"Okay! I get it!" Levi exclaimed while the other just laugh.

All had food prepared in front of them, despite that they were eating at the same time, everyone kept on talking. Since it is a group video call, Levi can hear every conversation. It was weird.

Finishing his first glass of wine, Levi waited for a certain loud brunette with big green eyes on will pop in his screen. This got unnoticed by Erwin.

"Hey, what's wrong Levi?" Erwin asked. "I know that you were this silent but it seems like something is bothering you."

Levi poured himself another glass. "Well, Eren is not here-"

His phone ping several times and Levi quickly opened it only to see a text greeting from Eren's sister, Mikasa, and his friends- Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Historia, Ymir, even from Reiner and Bertholt. Levi rolled his eyes at the greetings, he appreciates them but this just goes to shows that Eren shared his number with his friends.

"Oh!" Hange chirped. "Eren didn't tell you?"

Levi looked up from his phone. "Tell what?"

"Well, he said that he can't join the virtual party because his boss pleaded him to do some work."

Levi blinked at the screen while his friends bashed his boyfriend's boss for such a request. Blue-stormy eyes landed on the clock on his laptop. Only 30 minutes left and the party will be over. Levi knew Eren will make it.

"No! Don't pull that plug!" Petra screamed out of the blue before she logs off.

"What happened?" Levi asked worriedly. 

"Well, Petra worked on a desktop computer. Her kid or dog or someone might have pulled the plug," Hange guessed.

Another ping came from Levi phone's. He expected it was from Eren, he sends him a message about why he didn't tell him that he won't show up at the virtual party but the said message was from Petra. She sends him a Happy Birthday sticker and a little wish for him. She reasoned that her son pulled the wrong plug.

Levi briefly explained what happened to Petra and others started to log off as well. Olou, Gunther, and Eld send their Happy birthdays and Merry Christmas before logging off.

"I guess it's just the three of us," Levi raises his glass. "The classic three," he humored.

"Nice one," Erwin chuckled then frowned. "I'm sorry Levi, I can't stay longer. My parents wanted me at the dining table now."

"Oh," Levi put his glass down.

"Me too shorty. I have to finish another hour at work and I'll be home with Moblit!" Hange squealed.

"Okay, see next time then?"

"Yeah, Happy birthday and Merry Christmas Levi." Erwin greeted. "Check your mail tomorrow or maybe tonight for my gift, the shipping got late."

"Thanks, eyebrows."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY GRUMPY CINNAMON ROLL AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Hange screamed.

"Alright!" Levi cringed but he can't help but smile. "Thank you, guys."

They said their goodbyes and logged off except for Levi. The apartment was once again quiet... too quiet. Bitting the bottom of his lip, Levi pushed down his sorrow, he expected to talk with Hange and Erwin longer. Like the usual, when the world is not a current mess. Only now he realized how much he missed those times.

Levo shook his head, he understood why his friends had to leave early. And he is still looking forward to someone. Eren. It is not even 8 yet, maybe he can wait for him.

Three bottles of wine down, Levi stared blankly at the screen. It's already 9 and no Eren, not even a text. Was this all Levi's fault? Should he have told Eren that he loved all the parties he planned for him? How much he missed him and how much Levi wanted to fly over to his workplace and beat the shit out of his boss.

Levi poured himself another glass and decided to distract himself with social media. Wrong move. He saw everyone's post. Hange came home now cuddling with Moblit, Erwin is smiling with his parents, and others with their family.

Levi bite back a whine. Usually, everyone will post pictures with him in his apartment. It became an annual thing every December, everyone made sure they finished their other shit in the morning so that they all can go to Levi's apartment for his birthday and Christmas Party.

Setting his phone aside, Levi gulped down his wine and feeling his head swayed a little. Grabbing one of the throw pillows, Levi held them tightly on his chest. His apartment is quiet, just like he liked it but not what he needed.

He missed his friends, he missed his boyfriend. He missed Eren. His smile, his loud voice, his eyes, and Levi hated to admit it but he missed Eren's cuddles.

"Eren," Levi whined and his eyes started to tear up. He took his phone and dialed the brunette's number. 

"Levi?" came from the other line.

"Eren!" Levi almost cheered.

"Sorry, I can't talk right now. I'm in the middle of a meeting. I'll call you later."

And he drops it, leaving Levi to stare at nothingness. He sucked in breath, rilling his emotions but it was fruitless, he cried.

"Fuck this, I hate this," Levi chanted as he wiped his face yet the tears keep coming.

A knock came from the door and Levi quickly fixed himself. "It must be the delivery guy," Levi whispered and for the first time, he wondered what Erwin got him. All his friends except the blonde didn't bother with gifts at this rate, they even joked that Levi won't like their presents. But now, Levi wanted all the presents.

Pulling the door open, Levi wore his bitch-face mask but it quickly disappeared when he saw who it was.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!" Eren cheered. He had a cake box in his left hand and on his right were almost a dozen of Christmas and Birthday wrapped bags.

Levi stared at him before breaking down. "Eren," he cried and launched himself on his boyfriend.

"Whoa!" Eren struggled to keep his balance. "I miss you too. Have you been crying?" he asked. 

"No," Levi whined, hiding his face on the brunette's chest.

"Hahaha! Okay, I'm here and I got everyone's Christmas and Birthday presents!" 

"I want cake too," Levi kept crying, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

Eren sighed and guided the raven inside and eyed the bottles of wine on the coffee table. "You're drunk."

"No," Levi pouted. He remained on the brunette's side, as they set the presents down on the floor, the cake in the coffee table and went to snuggle on the couch. 

"Hey, I'm sorry if I hurt you for not showing up in zoom and calling you, I just want to surprise you," Eren explained pulling the raven flush.

"I miss you, I miss our friends and I miss my loud, crowded and messy birthday party!" Levi cried.

"I know, hey look at me," Eren cupped his face and let the crying raven look at him. "Hang in there okay? This pandemic will be over soon and everything will be back to normal."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Eren closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

"I love you," Levi whispered. "I want cake and my presents."

"I love you too. And I'm hungry," Eren chuckled. "Let's have some cake while we open your presents."

"Yey," Levi smiled. 


End file.
